Spiderstar's Rise
by Vapor123
Summary: CrescentClan have thrived for so long, along with the three others Clans, FrigidClan, MumbleClan and WillowClan. However, with a threat being tossed around- not in CrescentClan, but in another- will Spidertooth have to take on the challenge to become deputy, and hopefully rescue the Clan? Or will he have to find a way to avenge them? (Rated T for swearing and violence)


**SUPER DUPER SPOILERS FOR 'ICY RISK'/ANOTHER FANFICTION OF MINE. LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR IT. SORRY FOR CAPS AND KILLING YOUR EYES. YEAH.**

**I'm working on way too many fanfictions.**

**it's really hard to stop, tbh**

* * *

**CrescentClan**

**Leader: **Palestar: Low-legged, pale-ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Lives left: 3)

**Deputy: **Dapplefeather: Tall, long-furred calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Dovelight: Very pale blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Tangleleaf: Grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Warriors**

Rabbitsong: Brown-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Blossombranch: Slender tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Mallowheart: Long-furred white she-cat with green eyes

Bumblefoot: Small, extrememly fluffy, disheveled-furred grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadowpad: Black she-cat with green eyes

Toadpool: Mottled grey-and-white tom with amber eyes

Tumblecloud: Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Rapidshine: Lilac-pointed siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Timberfall: Tall grey tom with yellow eyes

Rainsplash: Blue-grey-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Beartalon: Large, muscular black tom with yellow eyes

Copperpelt: Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Darkpaw: Black tom with amber eyes (Mentored by Dapplefeather)

Spikepaw: Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes (Mentored by Rabbitsong)

Beepaw: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mentored by Beartalon)

Spiderpaw: Small, very dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (Mentored by Rapidshine)

Keenpaw: Golden tabby tom with green eyes (Mentored by Rainsplash)

Ashpaw: Dark grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (Mentored by Shadowpad)

**Elders**

Patchtail: Brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Acornheart: Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens + Kits**

Yellowear: Golden she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Beartalon's kits.

**Mates/Offspring**

Yellowear - Beartalon

Tumblecloud - Copperpelt (Parents of Spiderpaw, Keenpaw and Ashpaw)

Rapidshine - Timberfall

Acornheart (Parent of Copperpelt and Blossombranch)

* * *

**FrigidClan**

**Leader:** Icestar: White tom with bright green eyes (Lives left: 9)

**Deputy: **Foggystorm: Small, grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Nightrock: Black she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Goldenheart: Golden-and-white tabby tom with pale green eyes

Littleflower: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Speckleclaw: Brown spotted-tabby tom with yellow eyes

Frostleg: White she-cat with green eyes

Fernfoot: Brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

Chestnutfire: Light brown-and-white tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Foggystorm: Small, grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Foxwing: Dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fawndash: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerstreak: Black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplewater: Black tom with amber eyes

Mosspond: Mottled grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Beetlefang: Black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Mistflower: Light grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

None.

**Elders**

None.

**Queens + Kits**

Mosspond: Mottled grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of an unknown tom's kits. (Lynxkit: Mottled grey tom with amber eyes. Goosekit: Speckled grey-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Mates/Offspring**

Icestar - Badgerstreak

Foggystorm - Mistflower

Beetlefang - Goldenheart

Foxwing - Speckleclaw

* * *

**MumbleClan**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: Black tom with amber eyes (Lives left: 2)

**Deputy: **Riverheart: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Birdjump: Fluffy golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Leafstalk: Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Maplewind: Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Oakpelt: Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Cootfur: Black she-cat with green eyes and a white dash on chest

Pinebreeze: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneflight: Grey spotted-tabby tom with amber eyes

Weedberry: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Blueflurry: Small blue-grey tom with amber eyes

Whaupfeather: Flat-faced, greyish-brown she-cat with blue eye

Heavyfrost: Large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Woollyfur: Thick-furred, dark grey tom with blue eyes

Shadepond: Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Flintpaw: Grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Verglaspaw: White tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

Larchfur: Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens + Kits**

Longpelt: White she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Riverheart's kits. (Duckkit: White she-cat with green eyes. Runningkit: Black tom with yellow eyes)

**Mates/Offspring**

Larchfur (Parent of Whaupfeather)

Weedberry - Leafstalk (Parents of Heavyfrost and Shadepond)

Longpelt - Riverheart (Parents of Duckkit and Runningkit. Longpelt is also the mother of Flintpaw and Verglaspaw)

* * *

**WillowClan**

**Leader: **Dawnstar: Very fluffy and soft-furred white she-cat with green eyes (Lives left: 2)

**Deputy: **Ashwhisker: Large dark grey speckled tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Patchberry: Grey-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Brackenfrost: Light golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Deerflower: Brown tabby she-cat with white underfur and green eyes

Mintnose: Skinny pale-grey she-cat with green eyes

Russetbriar: Dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Antheart: Very dark grey tom with white socks and yellow eyes

Olivetail: Black she-cat with amber eyes

Halfear: Black-and-white tom with one missing ear and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Adderpaw: Golden-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Mentored by Deerflower)

Stumpypaw: Short-legged, grey tom with yellow eyes (Mentored by Halfear)

**Elders**

Squirreltail: Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blind, battle-scarred green eyes

Floodleap: Dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes and a damaged foreleg

Snowslip: Flat-faced white tom with blind green eyes and a shredded ear.

**Queens + Kits**

Thistlefur: Sandy-grey she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Antheart's kits. (Rockkit: Sandy-grey she-cat with a pale dash on her chest and dark green eyes. Hawkkit: Dark grey tom with green eyes)

**Mates/Offspring**

Dawnstar - Brackenfrost

Olivetail - Ashwhisker

Thistlefur - Antheart (Parents of Rockkit and Hawkkit)

* * *

**WARRIOR CODE**

**1: Cats may not have any romantic relations with cats from another Clan. Breaking this rule will result in exile of both cats, execution of one, or death to all kits born to the female.**

**2: Medicine Cats may have mates, however, female medicine cats may not have kits. Breaking this rule will result in exile to the offspring.**

**3: Speaking out against a leader is forbidden. Breaking this rule will result in apprentice duties, exile, or execution to the traitor cat or one family member. Depends on the severity of the crime.**

**4: Deputies may not step down from their rank, unless if they are either killed or lost the ability to fight. Breaking this rule will result in exile.**

**5: Kits will be made apprentices at 6 moons old- no matter if they have a disability that limits their abilities or not. When they turn 12 moons (or older), they will receive their warrior ceremony.**

**6: Cats MUST always fight for their Clan. Breaking this rule will result in immeadiate execution.**

**7: Warriors are considered the most important cats in the Clan, thus, they will be given the right to eating on patrols.**

**8: No kits may wander out of camp. Depending on how much trouble they caused, the punishment for them can be either apprentice duties at the lowest, to possible execution at the highest.**

**9: No cats may leave without permission from a higher-ranking cat. Failure in doing this will cause suspicion and possible exile.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Palestar laid, stretched out in his moss nest. The ginger, short-legged tom reposed quietly, waiting for the CrescentClan deputy, Dapplefeather, to return from a mission against FrigidClan. She had taken a good amount of warriors to fight, very fit ones as well, such as Shadowpad, and her brother, Beartalon. However, with FrigidClan currently being the strongest of the four Clans, there would most likely no chance of winning- unless, if the rival Clan brought less cats than usual.

With a soft huff, Palestar tucked his paws underneath him and then mumbled to himself. He eventually rose to his paws and arched his back as he stretched, with a small, almost noiseless yawn. Twitching his nose, he shifted his green eyes to a cat speaking outside of his den. "Palestar, may I come inside?" asked the she-cat, who settled outside of his burrow.

"Yes, Dovelight, come in." Palestar answered. In came, through the tunnel leading to the leader's burrow, a slender, short-haired, very pale blue-grey tabby she-cat soon after he replied. She stared at him with blue eyes and murmured to him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Palestar nodded to the medicine cat before speaking again to her. "What do you need? Is Tangleleaf alright?"

"He's still very young, but the injury he received from the last FrigidClan attack left him blind in one eye. He will have to become my apprentice now, Palestar, and we both have already agreed to this," Dovelight replied. "I also have something else to inform you of, sir."

"Shame, he could have been a fine senior warrior, Dovelight. But you can't even save his sight," Palestar uttered, perking his ears. "What else?"

Dovelight gazed at him calmly, then opened her mouth once again. "I have received a message from StarClan, and I believe it's something very serious that you may want to know about right now."

Palestar's mouth went dry. He nodded to her, waiting for Dovelight to continue speaking.

"Palestar, there is a cat among us, but StarClan has not made it clear who it is. This is their exact message, from me to you- One of CrescentClan's members is looking to spin a trap for you."


End file.
